In recent years, information handling by a system has become common, and inputting of information by a user to such a system is also common. When the user inputs information to the system, in many cases, the user inputs the information via an input form presented by the system. The term input form indicates a format that contains input fields displayed individually for each entry of the information to be input by the user. The system displays the input form to the user, and accepts information input by the user into each input field as input data.
When the user inputs information via the input form, and when, in particular, there is a large number of input fields, the details in a given input field and those in the other input fields may have a contradiction. In addition, when the user who attempts to input information knows information for a given entry (for example, an address), but does not know information for the other corresponding entry (for example, a postal code), inputting of the information to the input form has some difficulties in this case. In order to cope with such a case, there is already known a technology of supporting the inputting operation by the user.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a processing device which extracts, based on a character string input into a specific field (first field), candidate words for the other specific field (second field), and which compensates or corrects an input character string to the second field based on the extracted words.